


Let Sleeping Cats Lie

by ArisuAmiChan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, M/M, chu i love you thank you for the title, idk how to taaaaaaaaaaag, this is me writing a companion piece to techie's fic bc i wanted karin screaming wake up sleepyhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: Karin knew something was up with her brother for a while now, but to find out such news in such a way washilarious.Techie, this one goes out to you because poor Yuzu.Vine in question:Wake Up Sleepyhead
Relationships: GrimmIchi, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93
Collections: Welcome to Horny Jail!!





	Let Sleeping Cats Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepdeprivedtechie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdeprivedtechie/gifts).



Karin sighed and knocked on the door to Ichigo’s room. “Get up! Yuzu made chocolate chip pancakes! Said something about being proud of you or whatever!”

No answer. 

“Come on, Ichigo!” She knocked with more force, glaring at the door when there  _ still _ wasn’t an answer. “Idiot.” 

She opened the door and reached for the light switch, illuminating the darkened room. Stupid black out curtains. The light was never an issue before so why now?

She inhaled deeply through her nose and let it all out in a single scream. “WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!”

Ichigo jolted awake first, hands quick to cover his face to block the light. “Wha’s goin’ on…?”

Dark grey eyes went wide as the covers shifted and spilled around them. “What the fuck, kid?”

Karin left the room cackling like a mad woman, tears blooming from her joy. Blue and brown eyes struggled to stay open against the bright ceiling lamp, but both failed. 

Ichigo groaned as he stretched his entire body out, pleasantly sore from sex and sleep. “Bre-fast,” he mumbled after, pulling the bedding over their heads to act as a shield. 

“Ten more,” Grimmjow returned, already pressing his naked body against Ichigo’s. “Other one will holler soon ‘nough…”

Their ten minutes were up when there was a knock on the still open door. “Ichigo, time to get up! I know you want to stay in bed with Grimmjow-san but we have things to do!”

“Mmmm….” He groaned, shoving his head under the pillow. “‘Nother five?”

Yuzu sighed, shaking her head as Grimmjow revealed himself from their nest of fur and bedding. “You’ll miss out on making cookies today.”

Ichigo was forcibly shoved from the bed (yelping as he went), dragging several blankets with him for modesty. “Get the fuck up, I ain’t missing cookies.”

Brown eyes watched Grimmjow rise from the bed, sloppily throwing the covers into some semblance of order. Somehow he already had underwear on while Ichigo was still on the floor and naked under the mess of bedding.

Yuzu could only blush and beam, already shutting the door behind her as she left. “Fully dressed, please! Ichigo promised to go to the store for me!”

Ichigo heard the scoff and grumbling, grinning into a hollow pelt like an idiot. He wouldn’t change anything that happened to get them to that point, truth be told. 

A jab of toes into his ribs had his attention focusing on Grimmjow again. "Hurry the fuck up, idiot. You know she'll send your Old Man next."

And _that_ was the sentence that got Ichigo moving that morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Welcome to Horny Jail!!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GrimmIchi_Horny_Jail)
> 
> So uh good news is that I made a collection. Bad news is that I'm still slowly figuring it out and working out kinks with everything. So YAY!


End file.
